


Like my own

by GrangerBlackPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/M, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Letters, Loving Marriage, Marriage, POV Hermione Granger, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Prankster Scorpius Malfoy, Sad Fluff, loved scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerBlackPotter/pseuds/GrangerBlackPotter
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy gets married, and Scorpius Malfoy is at the altar, with his soon to be step mom, listening to her read her letter for him.





	Like my own

**Author's Note:**

> Law school is fucking me up and here I am still writing fics. Right. ENJOY!

Scorpius Malfoy wanted to be anywhere but this wedding. He loved his dad, and he does love Hermione, but he still believes his mum would come back and be with him and his dad - he wants to stop this at all cost.

But as he turned his head to the altar he watched on as his father cried while smiling when Hermione started walking with a simple white gown that Grandmother Cissa said made Hermione look radiant and elegant, _just like a Malfoy bride should be at her wedding_ , despite the obvious lack of jewelry. He narrowed his eyes at his dad, _is he going mad? Smiling while crying? Really?_ He thought as he tried to turn to the other visitors for the wedding - everyone's smiling and crying, even Hermione kept crying with a smile.

 _What's going on? I thought they wanted to get married?_ I thought irritated as I noticed some guest even laughing out loud with tears. When I asked Grandmother Cissa why everyone is going insane, she told me that everyone is not going insane, they are just happy since they knew the hardships that his father and Hermione faced before they got here, in this wedding, together.

He still didn't get it. He turned towards the altar instead.

From his spot in the front row, he saw his father's smile never leaving his face while the priest went on and on with words he could hardly make up, something about true love and bonds and soulmate. He also noticed, that his father's hands never left Hermione's this whole time. He hated that.

 _What will his mother say when she sees this? She may never return!_ He thought sadly as he watched his father turns to Hermione while repeating the words the priest is saying, as he slipped something in her fingers, and Hermione did the same.

 _Is this it now?_ He thought. In hindsight, he knew his mother would never come back, but he refused to believe it. There was a time when his mother was living with them, and his mother would get male visitors while his father was away and they would make weird sounds in the bedroom which was never locked. When his father is at the house though, he barely glances at his mother amd when he does, it's always about mother getting caught by media or something with a friend. _Is it wrong to have a friend?_

When his mother disapparated with a bag, giggling with a man, he saw his father emerge from a room and hugged him, apologizing over and over saying that he tried. He told him that there should never be a person of the opposite sex between a man and a woman. He told him that his mother would come back and they would become a proper family after the other man is gone. So when his father introduced a lady friend to him, the first thing he did was cry, as loud as he could, just in case his mother heard him and come home. He waited. He's still waiting.

She didn't come.

As the days and months progressed, he tried, so hard, to get rid of Hermione. He hated her, with all he has, or so he thinks. He did all the pranks in the book, including but not limited to, throwing swamp puddles on her feet, making her hair green and making her drink a potion that would turn her into a rabbit, she just always laugh. But then one day, he pranked her with a candy that would make him seem dead for an hour and told his father that he'd rather die than see him with her, and drank "the potion" as he promptly fainted in front of Hermione and his father. His father was furious and told him that Hermione was near hysterical and made a scene about being a war hero and being allowed to be near _her son._

His father said Hermione left them after the doctor declared he was going to be okay and that he'll wake up after the potion wears off - it didn't even last a full hour since, apparently, Hermione knew who made the "joke potion" and called them for an immediate antidote.

His father congratulated him and even offered him a new broom for his achievement of driving Hermione away. Grandmother Cissa arrived with Grandfather Lucius in tow and father stormed out of the room with an apology to everyone, asking to be left alone.

His father returned in the afternoon and apologized again, but any mention of Hermione since then made his father quiet, face blank and unresponsive of anything. Like one of his robots that continues to do what it's programmed to do. His father lost his smile again.

When he told this to his Grandmother and Grandfather, it was his Grandfather who told him, that his father lost a loved one. When he asked if somebody died, his Grandmother answered him that people can die without actually dying and left it at that.

One night, he had a dream about someone crying beside his hospital bed and it gave him love and strenght. Someone shouting to please save him, he's _her son_. When he woke up, he still felt warm and loved, he was sure he dreamt of his mother, and when he ran towards his father's room to tell him about his dream and how he remembered his mother visiting him that time, he saw his father smiled sadly and told him that it was Hermione who did that, and his father started crying as he awkwardly stayed in the room before wriggling out of his embrace and out of his father's room.

He realized then, that Hermione took away his father's smile, so the next morning, his father chased him through the ministry as he tried to look for Hermione's office. When he saw her, he immediately demanded to give his father's smile back. She said she would if his father could give hers back. From the doorway, panting slightly, his father said he would. And now, six months after that, they are in this wedding.

He saw Hermione beckoning him to join them at the altar.

He went.

He was standing in front of Hermione, just above her hips. His father was right behind him. He saw Hermione smile before she pulled up a piece of parchment on the table and read:

 

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I am not your birth mother, this is common knowledge, but you can call me mom._

_From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew that I would be protecting you with everything I have. I will take care of you when you’re sick, tell you stories of adventures when you’re bored and feed you with home cooked meals just about every time you want me to. I will hug away all your pains, heal all your physical wounds and maybe punch the next person who mistreats you - or get them in trouble (I can do that)._

_But, that’s not to say I won’t scold you, because I will. When you step out of the line, I will make you fall back. When you hurt someone else, both knowingly and otherwise, I will be the first one to tell you off - even before your father does, I’m sure. Above all I will make sure, when you’re about to hurt yourself or beat yourself up about things that you cannot change, I will remind you of second chances, third, fourth and infinite times of chances, because there is always redemption for those who seek it._

_I will always remind you of love and friendship, family and warmth - I will never make you forget it. For as long as we live and our life thereafter, you will always have a home with me and your father, do not hesitate to come back to us, even when you’re a hundred, I promise._

_I apologize if you thought I took your father away from your mother. I know you feel that, that's why I went away. Now, I want you to know, that I'm not taking you away from your mother, and now instead of just one, you have two._

_Thank you for being born my dear Scorpius. In a world where my darkest hour has come, you and your father came, both sporting the same Malfoy smirk that I’ve come to both hate and love, stomping your feet firmly in my office, demanding my attention, I am sure, you have saved me. And it didn’t matter if I birthed you, because you are now mine, as I am yours._

_With all my love,_

_Hermione_

 

He started crying and the guest all cheered. He made a mistake, he realizes that now. Hermione was right, he now has two mothers now.

His mother who birthed him, and a mother who will take care of him.

He turned to his father and thanked him and then turned to Hermione and hugged her as tears continued to flow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Created a Page where you can follow updates on my wips and request fanfics, drabbles and the like :D (P.S. I am new in this page and still working on cleaning it up a bit. Please be nice :))
> 
> [WATTPAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GrangerBlackPotter)
> 
> [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/~grangerblackpotter)
> 
> [FACEBOOK ](https://www.facebook.com/grangerblackpotter/)
> 
> Check out my work, like my page and send me ideas. Thanks!


End file.
